princeoftennisfandomcom-20200223-history
Kikumaru All Alone
Kikumaru All Alone is the 4th episode of the Nationals OVA and 4th episode of the Higa arc. It originally aired on July 28, 2006. The opening song is "Flower-Saki Midareshi Hana" by GIGS and the ending is "Hello & Goodbye" by Kondou Kaoru. Summary Singles 2 is about to start and Higa Chuu's Kai comes to the court. To everyone's surprise Eiji comes out for Singles 2. He plays well for a few games but after Kai changes his grip to left-handed with a reverse grip, things start to change. But after sometime Eiji gives a surprise. Synopsis Singles 2 is about to start and Kai comes from the Higa stands. He tells Kite that he will reverse Seigaku's momentum. To everyone's surprise Eiji comes out to play Singles 2. He comes and plays with a glum face. He runs to the net in the second point and shows some acrobatic play to make the score 30-0. Kai then asks him whether he really is a doubles player. Eiji says he doesn't play doubles anymore. He then hits a Kikumaru Bazooka and Kikumaru Beam. He soon gets the score to 4-0. It seems that he conquered his lack of stamina without anyone noticing. It is now when Kai changes his grip to left-handed with a reverse grip. Kai then shows his special technique: Viking Horn. Using the Viking Horn he can hit to the opposite side of the opponent's running direction. Kai then makes the score come to 4-4. Eiji is now out of breath. In a flashback it shows that Eiji trained with thin air so that he wouldn't let Oishi down in a tiebreaker, but after Oishi told Ryoma to play against him and eventually lost, he bowed out of the Nationals making Eiji very upset. Back in the match Eiji then changes, he becomes cheerful again. He tells Kai, "Oh yes, I may not be a good singles player but then I will play doubles." Everyone begins to see two Eijis, shocking the spectators and Kai. Eiji now plays doubles and when the referee tells him he can't play with two players in a singles match, Eiji had already changed to one person. Eiji continues playing with two players, making Kai feel frustrated. In the end it comes to a tiebreaker. Eiji obtains the last point by hitting the ball at the net. When the ball hits the net it spins and goes above it, giving Eiji the match. Eiji then says he feels lonely playing Singles and asks Oishi to recover before the National Tournament finishes. Tennis Techniques Introduced *'Viking Horn' Manga Chapter Equivalents *Genius 249: Return of Tezuka *Genius 264: Fourth Counter: Kagerou Zutsumi *Genius 265: A Clever Scheme!? Kikumaru's Singles Match *Genius 266: The Provision for that Promise *Genius 267: Serious Mode *Genius 268: The Place to be Found Anime and Manga Differences *Due to Ryoma replacing Tezuka in the anime in the match against Oishi, Ryoma is shown in Eiji's flashback instead of Tezuka. *In the anime when the referee questions Eiji about his "doubles partner", he faints in confusion, this is not depicted in the manga. Gallery Image:1.Scoreboard.jpg|Scoreboard Image:2.Kai.jpg|Yuujirou Kai Image:3.Name.jpg|Episode Name KAA Image:4.Shake_Hands.jpg|Shaking Hands Image:5.Seniors.jpg|Fab 4 Image:7.Double.jpg|He Doubled? Image:8.Acrobatic.jpg|Kikumaru Acrobatic Image:9.Upside_Down.jpg|Upside Down Shot Image:10.Bazooka.jpg|Kikumaru Bazooka Image:11.Beam.jpg|Kikumaru Beam Image:12.Thin_Air.jpg|Training with Thin Air Image:14.Reverse_Grip.jpg||Kai's Reverse Grip Image:15.VH1.jpg|Kai's Viking Horn Image:16.Comparison.jpg|Comparison Image:17.VH2.jpg|Kai's Viking Horn Again Image:18.VH3.jpg|Viking Horn from far Image:19.Loser.jpg|I'll Lose Image:20.Separate.jpg|Kikumaru Sad Image:21.Golden_Pair_Fight.jpg|Golden Pair Flashback Image:22.Two_Kikumarus.jpg|Two Kikumarus? Image:23.Australian_Formation.jpg|Australian Formation Image:24.Winner.jpg|Kikumaru Point Image:25.Winner2.jpg|Kikumaru Beam again Image:26.VH4.jpg|I did'nt lose yet Image:27.Reached_it.jpg|Reached it Image:28.Over_the_net.jpg|It crossed over the net Image:29.Yahoo.jpg|Yahoo Category:OVA Episode Category:The Nationals - Higa arc